Insane Asylum
by YourFlawedDesign
Summary: It seemed like a fever. When Ciel wakes up with someone who looks like Sebastian telling him he's in an insane asylum, he's is left with questions and a brother who's just dying to get him locked up for good. AU, mixed anime manga. M for violence .
1. Day 152: Awakening

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 1**

**+++Awakening+++**

Ciel looked across the table at the butler; the demon started setting breakfast down and going over the schedule for the day.

"...and Madame Red will be visiting later today for afternoon tea." Sebastian informed Ciel, as he set the plate down in front of him. "Lady Elizabeth will be joining her as well."

After a few moments, the dark haired man turned to face him. "...Young Master? Are you feeling well?"

No response. The Earl was poking at his food absent-mindedly.

Finally:

"That's not funny."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Madame Red... she's been dead for over a year." The Earl stood up, abandoning the plate.

"Young Master-?"

"I need some sleep... Please wake me before Elizabeth arrives. Leave me be until then."

"Yes, My Lord." the demon bowed before allowing the young Earl off for a morning nap.

**+++Awakening+++**

He wasn't sure how long he slept, but it had to have been hours. Had Sebastian sent Elizabeth away? With a start, he moved to jump to the floor - but soon found it impossible. He writhed, trying to move again.

"W-What?" he looked around, lost. This wasn't his room. This wasn't even the Phantomhive manor!

He was in an all white room, bound to a bed. Before he could make a move to call on Sebastian, the door to his left opened and two people rushed in.

"How could you? You know better than to use such tactics like this with him!"

Ciel calmed down quickly as Sebastian's voice reached him. He turned his head to catch sight of him and almost started yelling. Claude stood next to his butler, staring at him.

"S-Sebastian! What is _he_ doing here? And what's with the disguise?"

The dark haired man stopped his lecturing of Claude and faced Ciel slowly. Indeed he was a sight to see. Replacing his butler's uniform was a long, white coat and glasses. His deep obsidian hair was now parted in such a way that led Ciel to remember a pink rose-decorated dress and a tutor... But his face was one of pure amazement...

"Ciel? Ciel are you alright? Can you hear me?" What?

"Of course I can hear you! Can't you hear me? I order you to release me!"

The look was lost quickly as a sigh was released.

"Claude, please greet Angeline and Elizabeth for me?" the other dark haired man disappeared immediately.

"What's going on?" Ciel demanded, glaring from his position.

"Your aunt and cousin are visiting, Ciel."

_'Ciel? Sebastian never calls me that.'_ While thinking this he realized he had finally been released from his bed.

"Why was I tied up?"

"I am truly sorry about that. When I had gone to the cafeteria to get food, you started lashing out. So Doctor Faustus had to have you tied down and sedated. I wouldn't have let him do so if I was here..."

Ciel only stared at the demon in a complete stupor. None of this was making sense. Then it struck him that he mentioned 'Angeline'.

"...Sebastian, I said before that Madame Red was dead."

"How cruel." Why did he look so amused? "I'm sorry Ciel, but even if 'Madame Red' is dead, Angeline Durell is not. I believe we've had this conversation before."

He didn't get a chance to yell back before the door opened again and a young blond girl rushed in.

"Ciel~!"

"Elizabe-?" he was taken into a large and tightly gripped hug.

"Aw, come on Ciel, call me Lizzy." she cried out. Finally something made sense. But beyond Elizabeth, Sebastian was talking to... it couldn't be... his dead aunt...? It was the only thing he could concentrate on.

"M-Madame..." her attention shifted from Sebastian to Ciel.

"Oh now, you can call me Auntie." she smiled lightly as she took him into a hug herself. "After all, you are my favorite nephew."

"He's not all here today." Sebastian started to explain. "He's amazed at your very existence. To him, you are his deceased aunt, and from what I recall, 'Jack the Ripper."

"I remember!" she snapped. "Though honestly, to think such a hateful thing of me..."

"Well, maybe if you had visited more he would not think of you as dead..." he seemed to poke the words harshly on her.

She had no response. And though he was confused about the situation, Ciel was proud of the man's wit.

"Sebastian, explain."

"...Excuse me ladies, but I believe that today is not a good day to visit. If you spend the night at the hotel in town, I'm sure tomorrow will be better. Just tell them it's on me. Grell is off for the rest of the day, I'm sure he'd love to catch up with you two."

"Sounds fine." Angeline nodded and let go of her nephew. "Come along Lizzie."

"B-But, I wanted to visit Ciel..." it was then Ciel reached for her hand.

"…Elizabeth, where's the ring I gave you?"

"Ring? What ring?"

"Our engagement ring!"

"Ew! Ciel, cousins don't get married!"

**+++End Chapter One+++**

**So, we have our lovely beta Vivacia18 to thank.**

**Review please, it shows how much you care.**


	2. Day 152: Confrontation

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 2**

**+++Confrontation+++**

"Alright Ciel, what would you like to talk about today?" Sebastian had led him to a well furnished office, full of books on shelves set against the side walls, with degrees posted around them.

"...Madame Red is alive, Elizabeth is no longer my fiancé, I don't know where I am, so what's going on?" the boy was standing across from him, voice sharp and cold.

"Please calm down Ciel-"

"Stop calling me that, that's completely inappropriate!"

The older man looked down at him, confused for a moment, then smiled.

"Ah, of course, Young Master." The others had told him that encouraging the ward in his delusion was detrimental to his healing, but Sebastian's method made it easier to talk to his patient. "If you would please be clearer about your question, I would love to answer it."

"_What is going on_?" Sebastian's methods had worked, Ciel's tone had changed and he sat in the chair across from him.

"Depending on how you take this, it could take some time; I suggest we get something to eat for lunch-"

"Have Maylene bring it up."

"That is not her job."

"Have someone bring it up!"

Was he really throwing a fit? It was rather adorable to tell the truth. Picking up the desk phone, he called the front to have a mumbled conversation the younger boy couldn't make out. Still, he now intended to end this quickly.

"Does that please you, Young Master?"

"Don't change the subject."

With a sigh, Sebastian pulled his glasses off and let them hang by the chain links they were on. To Ciel, he seemed to have aged.

"We've gone over this many times, so I already know how you'll react. Believe what I say, for I'm telling you the truth.

"Your name is Ciel Phantomhive. You were one of three boys of Vincent Phantomhive and Rachael Trancy. You, as far as records show, are the only legitimate child of Vincent, and the heir of his company and money. However, since you are in here, your older brother, Alois Trancy, is fighting the judge for it."

At that time Ciel scoffed, amused that his butler was going through all this trouble to upset him.

"Funny to you as this may be, this is _true_. Your parents and your younger brother Luca died in a fire.

"You, Alois, and a good amount of the staff survived. When you were questioned, you kept thrashing out, muttering incoherently and trying to curse everyone. I was sent to retrieve you and bring you here.

"Once you got here, you were completely absent minded, barked orders at our staff, and once in awhile appeared to be completely back to normal."

"Your lie is ridiculous. The names don't even add up!"

"Trancy was your mother's maiden name, and McCain was your grandmothers maiden name. Both Luca and Alois seem to be sons of another man that your mother was raped by – a close friend of your fathers. After Luca was born, he was sent to death in prison.

"My so-called 'lie' is in fact true. My theory is this: in your world, you pictured your aunt Angelina dead because she has only visited twice in these past months; I assume you'd figure she'd be better off that way. Maybe you picture Lizzy as your fiancé because she's a constant visitor."

"That's completely insane!"

"You're in a mental rehabilitation institute. Insanity should be expected." A small smirk appeared on the man's face.

"How do I get out?"

"You must be mentally stable," he smiled. "Though, compared to some of our other wards, you're close." Sebastian leaned forward, a gleam in his amber eyes. "That is why I'm so _happy_ you are my patient, My Young Master."

"...I remember... that Angela said you shouldn't humor me." Ciel smiled lightly, before realizing he remembered that... for some reason? Was she here as well?

"I shouldn't be, but it slightly interests me. But, don't worry, I _only_ humor you. I won't damage our progress."

"Sounds to me more like you're attached."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"How is this going to work then?"

"I live in separate housing near here, but I have made the back room here into a bedroom, as I stay late and even full nights most of the time. You are free to come to me at any time. But now, I suggest we eat."

"I thought food was being brought up?"

"I lied." He smiled, sitting up from his chair and lingering near the door.

Ciel stood and followed him, glaring. "You _lied_? How am I supposed to trust a lying doctor?"

"Oh My Lord," he chuckled. "All doctors lie. It's what they lie about that matters."

**+++End Chapter Two+++**

**Reviews are love!**

**And thank Vivacia18 for her awesome Beta-ness!**


	3. Day 152: Curiosity

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 3**

**+++Curiosity+++**

While they walked down the hall, Ciel took his chance to glance around this supposed 'Insane Asylum', looking for anything that might prove it to be his mansion.

Then, he realized he had sanity, of a sort at least. The institute was huge. Each room that was for a patient was one of his guest's rooms. His office and several other meeting rooms were the offices of other doctors. His own bedroom was apparently the room the therapist loved using most. The main living room was an open recreation room.

Glancing out the windows, he could even still see the gardens and forest around them.

In his subconscious mind, he could understand how this place could be seen as his mansion- no, or was his subconscious making it look like an institute in some insane dream?

He thought they were going to the dining hall, but his supposed 'doctor' led him straight to the kitchens, weaving through cooks preparing lunch for the other residents.

"What would you like today?"

"...What are you doing?"

"I always cook for you," he said, leaning down and pulling out pots and pans. "Personally, I have to say the chef and his staff aren't the best. Our provider isn't exactly fond of the mentally unwell and doesn't care how they're fed, but I find that it's better to be on a diet that benefits you if you want to get better."

The dark haired boy leaned against the counter and stared. _'Sebastian, this is nonsense...'_

"...Is there a mirror nearby?"

The obsidian haired man stopped grabbing cooking items and turned to him.

"Why?"

"I need to see something for myself."

The man put down a cutting board and started up again, a small smile on his face. "Down the hall right outside at the end. There is a staff bathroom there."

Ciel nodded and moved to the back of the kitchen. A staff bathroom? Ah, taking this way no one else could get there unless they went through the kitchen itself... Safe? ...A bit poor for being weary of crazy people actually.

He couldn't stop glancing around though. There were other patients, right? Were they allowed to roam freely like Sebastian was allowing him? Were they harmless?

He decided to not worry about it much as he pushed the door open, ignoring a glance or two from other staff members, waiting in a stall until he heard the door shut from the last occupant.

He glared in distaste. Stalls of toilets and showers and large sinks you'd only feel comfortable seeing in a doctor's office with those half-wall mirrors. It was... disturbing to him.

What were the patients bathrooms like if this was for staff?

He moved toward the long mirror and sinks, looking over himself. Same deep colored hair, light skin, cool blue eye... same eye-patch...

Wondering what he'd see, and how badly he could punish Sebastian for this entire set up when he proved to himself he was Ciel Phantomchive, Earl, Funtom owner, and the Queens Watch-Dog, he reached for the black cloth.

**+++End Chapter+++**

**AN: Thank you Vivacia18 for being this story's beta!**

**Review is love.**

**Love is a new chapter.**


	4. Day 152: Scarred

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 4**

**+++Scarred+++**

"I really wouldn't."

Ciel jumped at the voice and turned to see Sebastian.

"...Have you been following me?"

"I came to check up on you. You have been gone for ten minutes."

"I've only been here a few seconds!"

"..." Sebastian walked over, readjusting his glasses. He placed one hand on Ciel's cheek, cupping it, removed the eye-patch and turned him to face the mirror.

Absolute confusion struck. He realized he couldn't see out of his eye like he could before. He was blind on that side. Focusing the other eye on the mirror image, he saw his eye was dulled but with odd red blotches and lines. Still, in the center of his eye were faint scarred cornea scratches in the shape of the pentacle. It was around his entire eye, enlarged and rather horribly done.

"W-Wha...?"

"... I don't think you're the only one who belongs in here."

"What happened?" he tried to hide his shock.

"The police had you in questioning. You refused to answer their questions and tried summoning help from some underworld demon of some sort. Detective Abberline went to go see where you would get this idea and you and your brother were held for a few days.

"Your mansion wasn't completely burned down; rather crisped, but still there, intact... He found demonology books in your brother's room. The next morning, someone had found a bloody sewing needle and that scar over your eye. The police believe you did it to yourself."

"...You think...?"

"That it was your brother? I do. Unfortunately, that's what landed you in here; what sane person could do that to themselves? I'll admit, he did an okay job. I used to look into these things as a child and got a tattoo on my hand. Luckily gloves are a necessity in this job."

"You're sick!" Ciel placed the eye-patch back on, this was all going too far!

"...Food is ready." he muttered, walking out of the bathroom.

His 'doctor' was crazy. That's all he knew. Whatever Sebastian had given him was causing him to have nightmares. Reluctantly, he headed out, realizing he was actually hungry.

Wait... he hadn't eaten anything that morning. He hadn't felt very well... Maybe a fever was causing this dream?

"...When I wake, I am ordering Sebastian to get me a doctor..." he made a mental note.

By the time he got back to the kitchen where his food was waiting, Sebastian was leaning against the counter and eating a similar salmon meal.

So, the doctors must have had a different fridge if the 'crazy people' got disgusting food and the staff had something as nice as salmon. Great place...

"...Don't you find that revolting?" Demons didn't like the taste of human food...

"Do you not like salmon today?" the dark haired looked genuinely confused.

"Never mind." he went to the plate and fork, sitting in one of the chairs set to the side.

"You have a session with the therapist today. Also, late tomorrow afternoon, Doctor Lau and his assistant are visiting to check on your medication. Would you prefer to speak with Doctor Spears or Doctor Grea today?"

"...I get a choice?"

"Yes." he nodded, setting his plate in the sink and getting an annoyed look from one of the cooks.

"Can't I pick you?"

"Not for a session like this."

**+++End Chapter Three+++**

**Thank you Vivacia18~ You're awesome you know! :D**

**Anyway, yes, review. REVIEW. **


	5. Day 152: Learned

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 5**

**+++Learned+++**

The plaque said 'D. U. Grea'. To Ciel, he looked like the Undertaker, although... his hair was combed back and well taken care of, with a long braided strand and a pair of glasses that made the look a bit cleaner, and there was a lovely lack of that hideous scar... Nonetheless, he knew what his mind meant for this to be.

Sebastian had walked in with him and spoken to the man before handing a clipboard over, and with a few curt nods the black haired smiled at him and left.

"Welcome back." the gray haired man smiled.

"...Do you find me amusing?" Ciel snapped. The smile on the mans face was already annoying him.

"Yes, actually, I do." Sebastian had warned him that Dorian U. Grea was 'a little off'.

"Aren't you supposed to be _helping_?"

"The question is: _do you want help_?"

Ciel stared at him in bewilderment. Did he want help? Personally, he didn't even think this was _real_. Why would he want help with something he didn't believe existed?

"No. Quite frankly, I believe you are all the ones who need help," he smiled slyly, leaning forward and planting his elbows on the edge of the desk.

"Of course, of course." The man's smile still continued to sit happily on his face as he picked up an ornament from his desk, inspecting it. Ciel wasn't sure if that was a real animal skull or not, but either way, watching the silver haired man playing with it like it was a puppet - it was disturbing to him.

"You're rejecting this reality in preference of your own. And who could blame you? From what I hear, your world is far more adventurous and glamorous than this! Our lives are rather short lived and boring. If I was in your position, I'd ignore me too!" he pet the cat skull as if it were still in the head of the lost animal.

"It's not a false reality!" Ciel shouted, standing and slamming his hands on the wooden desk.

"Of course. I said no such thing. How do we know reality from fantasy? When we dream, we do not remember our 'waking reality' more than 87.7 percent of the time, yet when we wake, it's rarer to remember our dreams; all of our dreams. We cannot control our 'dreams' nor our 'realities' too much, now can we? Who's to say _my_ dream isn't reality -or yours- and that _this_ is a dream?" the man chuckled deeply.

"Even so, maybe all our dreams are our own realities, and the bodies we have now are just our dream selves meeting across dimensions, worlds, or even time? _How do we really __know__?_"

It made Ciel shiver. What cruel thoughts to announce to a mental patient! But... What really scared him was that he was _right_. How would anyone know the difference?

"Y-You... You're horrible! Just horrible!"

"Would you like help _now_?"

The question stunned him. The man's glasses showed only the glare of the light around them. He couldn't see how he was looking at him.

The cat skull was being held against his chest comfortably as he smiled gently.

"Please sit back down, Mister Phantomhive."

His knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the desk, but he calmed down as he forced himself to sit. Ciel was at loss here. Just the words this man said... he was transfixed.

"Now, close your eyes." Again, Ciel did as was asked of him.

"Clear your thoughts. Every hassle you've gone through today was a lie. A dream. Fall backward slowly, let your consciousnesses awaken. Don't worry about a single thing..."

Dorian U. Grea had continued talking, but the Phantomhive was unable to hear him as he slowly drifted off. A peaceful sleep... nothing to worry about...

**+++End Chapter Five+++**

**AN: Thank you beta Vivacia18! **

**You guys, please review, this has honestly been my favorite chapter to write! **

**The Undertaker's speech is just, asdfkjf, I amaze myself!**


	6. Day 152: Nightmare

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 6**

**+++Nightmare+++**

_"...Young Master..."_

Who had that been?

_"Young Master."_

The doctor? What did he want now? He was enjoying his sleep!

"Young Master!" Abruptly, Ciel was being shaken awake. He lashed out at the intruder, but before he knew it, he was being held tightly with strong arms.

"Young Master, calm, please... It was just a nightmare, you're safe now..."

Ciel opened his eyes and looked up to see his butler's worried face. He was... back with Sebastian? In his room?

"W-What happened?" He stammered, looking around him. When had he fallen asleep? Wasn't it after breakfast? It had to be well past nine in the evening by now!

The concerned look on Sebastian's face continued as he watched his Master look frantically around his room.

"You had a fever, so I allowed you to rest and sent Lady Elizabeth home. Tanaka and I have switched roles in attending meetings and watching over you. Maylene had tried to wake you several times, but you wouldn't stir, so she kept a cool wet cloth on you. You seemed to be having a nightmare, so I felt the need to wake you." he repeated, setting Ciel down gently on the bed.

The child himself nodded, holding himself tightly. He felt so cold... He could feel himself shiver and panting. He must have broken out in a cold sweat.

The demon could only watch the child and wait for orders. His Master had never acted like such...

What worried him most was what Ciel decided to order.

"Take me to see the Undertaker. Immediately."

**+++End Chapter Six+++**

**AN: And I am aware it's short. Hush. That's how suspense is made.**

**Thank you Vivica18 for dealing with this insanity that is my writing!**

**And please review everyone else~!**


	7. Night 152: Taunting

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 7**

**+++Taunting+++**

**AN:/ Thank you Vivacia18, again, for everything!**

**Reviews are hugs.**

**+++Taunting+++**

"The Undertaker? Are you sure?" Sebastian stared in confusion.

"_Immediately_." Ciel repeated.

"...Yes, of course, My Lord," he bowed, leading the way out of the room.

The Earl grabbed a long coat and put it on over his nightshirt, more determined than usual to see the elder death god.

Of course, it wasn't necessarily a good thing to be so hurried. Before Ciel even knew it, he had fallen on the steps, only hearing Sebastian's worried call before his vision spotted and he blacked out.

Had he fallen? Why did he feel so awake? Daring, he opened his eyes. He was in a chair facing the Undertaker, with his wide grin and long cloak.

He sat behind a tall coffin, a row of pitchers in front of him.

"How did I get here already?" Sebastian was at his side, hand on his shoulder, looking at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." the Undertaker leaned forward. "Nothing of importance. Earl, I just wanted-"

"I have questions of my own."

"Oh?"

"I do. I don't know how I'll pay the price this time but-"

"Drop the price." Ciel looked at him in shock. Drop the price? What was going on?

"...You're the only one who would understand what is happening to me."

"How do you mean?"

"... Madame Red..." he started, watching the silver haired man.

"Dead of course."

"Angeline Durless...?" Ciel tested.

There was that unsettling smile. Why? Why was he smiling like that?

The Earl felt a small twinge of pain, and wincing, grabbed the side of his head.

"Young Master?"

He held a hand out to tell Sebastian to stay back. He'd be fine, it was just a headache.

"Answer my question!"

"My my, so impatient. Well, I suppose that although Madame Red is dead-"

Ciel stared. He could see the silver haired mans mouth moving, but no noise came out... damn that man, was he teasing him?

He tried to scream at him, curse his own Death God name, but he couldn't hear himself! The room around him spun once more before he fell completely unconscious.

Sebastian bid farewell to the Undertaker, and carrying his sleeping Lord like a blushing bride, he hurried him home.

What was wrong with his Master? The illness was so sudden... but he wasn't dying. What could it be?

**+++T+++**

_"London bridge is falling down... Falling down... Falling down... London bridge is falling down... My fair lady..."_

Ciel could hear the music as clear as day. His eyes snapped open and he realized... he was back in his nightmare. Back in that god forsaken white walled room with his white bed that had white sheets, white pillows, and white cuff rings on its posts 'just in case'. Across the room was a small dingy nightlight that gave the dark ill-lit room a pale orange glow to see by.

_"Build it up with mud and stone... mud and stone... mud and stone... Build it up with mud and stone... My fair lady..."_

And oh that voice... he knew that voice. Even still, whether because he was still half asleep, or because he had been drugged, he stood hazily and went to the door, entranced by the slow music and its owner's song.

_"Mud and stone will wash away... Wash away... Wash away... Mud and stone will wash away... My fair lady."_

He hadn't realized he had gone to the leisure room that was once considered a sort of living or game room.

At the window seat sat the young man with brilliant orange doll-like hair, for once down and wet. His bare hand was winding a small music box as he silently hummed the tune, waiting for the next verse.

Any other human being would see this man and think him innocent, beautiful even, with porcelain skin and gentle, graceful movements, and that entrancing voice.

Ciel knew better. This man was merely a puppet, with barely a light in his eyes and a head full of straw.

_"London bridge is falling down... Falling down... Falling down..."_

Drocell Kainz shut the still going music box, stopping the tune, slowly turning to face him, and his head tilted against his shoulder, questioning him.

Ciel twitched. His movements were still so puppet like! His so-called bones made the noise of shifting wood! Or... had he imagined that?

"...It is good to see you again... Ciel Phantomhive." Such a monotone voice! It was disgustingly slow and emotionless! "I wonder... what are you doing? So late?"

...Were they friends in this nightmare? Friends with a puppet whom had nearly cleared his and his fiancé's souls off the face of the planet?

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Drocell's expression went from one of blankness to shock at the yell. Then it was blank again.

"I cannot sleep." He sounded hurt. "I have no more medicine to sleep. I do not believe that the doctor will arrive until tomorrow..."

"You need medicine?"

"I had almost forgotten. Ciel Phantomhive, you suffer from amnesia and short term memory..." Drocell nodded.

"You and I... we get along?"

"...I suppose we do." His head tilted to the side again. "You have yelled at me a few times, but that is all. Otherwise... I suppose we get along... just fine."

He was just as confused as Ciel was, but at least he seemed honest.

"You're the first patient I've seen today."

"You have not seen Pluto yet today?"

"Pluto?" That hellhound was here?

"Never mind it. He will be around more often in the morning." So monotone... "I think I will try and sleep again... I'll get my medicine soon..."

With that, the man stood and slowly left the room. His steady walk didn't cease to remind Ciel of a puppet.

Drocell had probably been uncomfortable around Ciel when thought of so horribly. He didn't mean to scare the older boy; all he felt now was guilt.

Remembering what Sebastian had said earlier, he headed out into the hall to try and find the office. When he believed he found it, he moved close to the door and listened.

"Oh Sebby, you're so heartless! You and I both know you can't deny me for too long~!" There was a crash inside and Ciel backed up and away from the door as a thump sounded against the other side of it.

**+++End Chapter Seven+++**

**Drocell's Residency:**

**Walking Corpse or Cotard's Syndrome, also known as nihilistic or negation delusion, is a rare neuropsychiatric disorder in which people hold a delusional belief that they are dead (either figuratively or literally), do not exist, are putrefying, or have lost their blood or internal organs. Rarely, it can include delusions of and self-loathing characterize a mild state. Someone suffering the severe state begins to deny the very existence of the self.**

**Young and Leafhead describe a modern-day case in a patient who suffered brain injury after a motorcycle accident:**

**The patient's symptoms occurred in the context of more general feelings of unreality and being dead. In January, 1990, after his discharge from hospital in Edinburgh, his mother took him to South Africa. He was convinced that he had been taken to hell (which was confirmed by the heat), and that he had died of septicaemia (which had been a risk early in his recovery), or perhaps from AIDS (he had read a story in The Scotsman about someone with AIDS who died from septicaemia), or from an overdose of a yellow fever injection. He thought he had "borrowed my mother's spirit to show me round hell", and that he was asleep in Scotland.**


	8. Night 152: Closeness

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 8**

**+++Closeness+++**

**AN: Another wonderfully fixed chapter with Vivacia18's help.**

**Reviews are a show of love for Viv and myself!**

**+++Closeness+++**

Sebastian looked down at the red head pinned against the door beneath him. Grell looked breathy, his face a deep pink as he moved to lean forward for a kiss. Quickly, the door knob was turned and the man fell onto the floor, distraught.

"What the hell?" Grell's shriek was mostly cut off as the red head's nurse coat flew towards his face. Whining and pouting on the floor, Grell looked up at the dark haired man.

Sebastian shook his head. "Go home Grell, and hurry. You wouldn't want to have any of the patients see you like _that_." He smirked, seeing Ciel hiding close to one of the other doors.

Ciel couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as Grell stood, still upset. He was wearing something frilly, a practically see through dress like lingerie that didn't go far past his thighs...

"Ciel." He turned at the call of his name and went up to the man, smiling lightly.

"Seems Grell isn't any different."

"If only," he sighed. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I... I don't remember what happened with the Undertaker..."

"The Undertake...? Oh. Doctor Grea. You had a tantrum, so I took you back to your room to calm you down."

"How often am I in my room?" The younger boy's voice was laced with worry.

"On a good day? Only to sleep. Though, lately, one of those days hasn't happened in some time..." he disappeared into his office for a moment and came back with two coats, wrapping one around Ciel and the other around himself. "Come on a walk with me?"

The teal haired child looked up in confusion and nodded.

They walked along the hallways until they were in the garden. In the night, Ciel heard almost animalistic growls... like someone was barking. He could see two people on the grass some ways away. They were very close to each other; one seemed to be trying to calm the other.

"That is Pluto and Angela." He followed the boy's gaze. "We're not supposed to get attached, but, with this one-on-on program... I believe it's inevitable."

"So you admit you're attached." The child smirked, watching the man's reaction.

"I won't leave you until you need me. No longer will I stay afterwards." He smiled back, fixing his glasses.

He stared at the doctor. For Sebastian, this statement was to be expected. _This_ Sebastian was a stranger to him... But it was so... Such a feeling of relief, a closeness he wanted and missed. Was the Ciel this man knew close to him?

He scoffed openly, shaking it off.

"Tomorrow Lau will be visiting. Angeline and Elizabeth want to visit as well..." Sebastian seemed to be looking off into the distance. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

"...Thursday?"

"Do you know the date?"

He tried to think. He must have known is subconsciously, because he answered "Tomorrow is the 31st."

"And on Friday it will be the first-"

"Is there an actual point to all this?" Ciel snapped, staring at him.

"Your brother, Alois Trancy, will be coming to the institute."

**+++T+++**

When Ciel woke, he was in the manors Master Bedroom. His blanket was tucked in carefully and a wet cool cloth lay on his forehead.

Silently, the Earl crawled out of the bed and opened the door to the hall. Glancing around the dark hall, he wondered where his butler was. Walking with a hand against the decorated wall, he started looking for him, scared and alone.

"Young Master?" he looked up to see the man at the end of the next hall over, candle-mount in his hand. Ciel ran to the demon and clung onto him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ciel seemed to keep regressing into such a childish state... he should go against orders and call a doctor as soon as possible.

Ciel knew better. He couldn't call a doctor. If he was 'unstable', he'd be back in the asylum Claude had put him in! That horrid place... he'd rather die of this fever!

"D-Don't leave me... Don't betray me!"

"I would never." Concern crossed his face. He could feel the order enforced with the smaller ones cry. No... No doctors...

The teen was tearing up, staying against the taller man.

Sebastian was just astounded to see so much raw emotion. He leaned down and picked the Earl up, holding him close and away from the candle-mount.

"Let's get you back into your bed, you're burning up..."

"No!"

"Why are you so scared?" the amber eyed man managed to get them into the room and shut the door behind them, and was about to put his Master down when he gripped onto his sleeve tightly.

"Please... just stay with me tonight..."

"...Of course, Young Master." Now was no time to mock about letting his weakness show. Something was terribly wrong... How could he fix him?

He managed to put Ciel back into the bed, and sitting on the end, the demon watched carefully. Silently, when he heard footsteps, he went to the door and peeked out, motioning for the young rookie.

"_'What's going on?'_ asks Olivia."

"The young master isn't well. I need to stay here and watch over him for some time. While I am busy, I trust you and Tanaka to take my place. If anything goes awry, find me. Is that understood?"

The pale boy looked a bit shocked at the new information, but nodded slowly.

"_'Don't worry'_ says Olivia. _'We can handle it'_ says Wordsworth."

"Excellent. Now, continue your check on the manor."

With that, Snake nodded and left.

**+++End Chapter Eight+++**

**Pluto's Residency:**

**Clinical lycanthropy is defined as a rare psychiatric syndrome that involves a delusion that the affected person can or has transformed into an animal or that he or she is an animal. Its name is connected to the mythical condition of lycanthropy, a supernatural affliction in which people are said to physically shapeshift into wolves. The terms zoanthropy and therianthropy are also sometimes used for the delusion that one has turned into an animal in general and not specifically a wolf.**

**Affected individuals report a delusional belief that they are in the process of transforming into an animal or have already transformed into an animal. It has been linked with the altered states of mind that accompany psychosis (the reality-bending mental state that typically involves delusions and hallucinations) with the transformation only seeming to happen in the mind and behavior of the affected person. The patient reports in a moment of lucidity or looking back that he sometimes feels as an animal or has felt like one and behaves in a manner that resembles animal behavior, for example crying, grumbling, or creeping.**

**Snake:****  
>I sort of wanted characters of the anime to show up only in the world where Ciel is a mental patient, and events only up to the party Alois held and the manga plot characters in his 'normal' life. However, that kind of didn't work since Ciel had to know Alois and Claude and Hannah in order to hate them so…<br>Plus... how can you not love Snake?**


	9. Day 154: Worry

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 9**

**+++Worry+++**

He wasn't really sure how long he had slept, but when he opened his eyes again he knew it had to be around noon. Then... he almost started crying. His butler, his room, his manor... Gone. _Again_.

He turned his head as the room's door opened.

"Are you awake Ciel?" the purple clad maid came in, smiling.

_'Maylene!'_

Sebastian was behind her, dismissing her as he saw the look on his patient's face. "You look surprised."

"It's well past noon!"

"You had a big day yesterday, I thought I'd let you sleep in a little. Besides, it's hardly past ten."

"You mean a bad tour and a horrible session is a big day?" he scoffed. "I would have been just fine!"

The look on the dark haired man's face made him want to throw another fit... Why was he looking so heartbroken?

"...Don't you remember? Your aunt and cousin took you into town yesterday. You were in such a good mood, so happy and everything."

Then it clicked. _This_ Sebastian... Yesterday _his_ Ciel had appeared, and he was stuck with _him_ now.

"Well... Come along now, we should get you ready." Hurt, regret, disappointment... Ciel flinched inwardly at the man's voice as he walked over to him, just noticing the bundle of clothes he had been holding on to.

"Ciel...?" Worry. Why was he worried? "...Where would you like to sit with your brother today for your chat?"

_Alois_. The one who had him sent to the asylum! The one who killed his father, their mother and brother! His thoughts raced with pent up anger from both of 'their' memories as he realized the source of the doctor's worry and disappointment.

He had been worried about _him_. If Ciel had stayed as he had apparently been yesterday, he would have known more about the situation and stayed calm. However, if he had been in his fully oblivious-to-the-'real-world' state, he probably would have lashed out at Alois for being the demented rodent who had tried to capture him merely months ago in that... that awful costume of a maid's dress!

Somehow though, he felt different. He could understand the feeling of mourning and regret for the three lives lost in their manor- mother, father, and brother. He could feel the powerful vibe that he just wanted to prove he wasn't crazy- He wanted to see Alois behind bars, or even better, dead! He could almost see it, clear as day. Yet... yet he felt like it wasn't _his_ memory he was seeing.

_'This worlds Ciel'_... was he sharing his memories?

He would prove to Sebastian he could handle himself then, even at a disadvantage. He could get back at Alois for both of them then!

**+++End Chapter Nine+++**

**Excited, aren't you~?**

**If you review, Vivacia18 will keep editing, and I'll give you all… what is it fangirls like nowadays? Smut?**

…**.Maybe not in this fanfiction [that's a bit inappropriate here] but definitely in the next Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. How's that sound?**


	10. Omake: Day 154  April Fools Day

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter X**

**+++Omake: April Fools+++**

Ciel Phantomhhive sat in royal blue clothes, staring at the door to the small room. It was a large room - grandly furnished. He recognized it as his lounge.

In front of him was a grand fireplace, and before that a small table that was currently holding a teapot and his own cup of tea.

In the far corner was Sebastian, watching through his glasses, interested and worried. Ciel couldn't blame him. Under his sharp look, the young inherent could swear the shadows were getting too big and the room much smaller.

This Alois - would he be different? He still sounded like a royal prat, but could it be different? Was he just as crazy?

The dark haired child jumped as the door slammed open, Doctor Faustes moving out of the way for three dark blurs to come in, immediately surrounding the child.

"Ah, it is about time." Sebastian chuckled, setting his glasses aside. Ciel could have sworn that he saw a flicker of color in those dark amber eyes - a sparkle of pink and amethystine. In his smile, the blue eyed boy knew he saw fangs. "This has taken quiet a long time indeed."

Ciel moved to stand up, but was forced back down to his seat on the couch by the sudden appearance of three pairs of hands on his shoulders.

"Unhand me-!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh~ Ciel~" the titled Phantomhive looked up, glaring as he saw the platinum blond boy waltzing into the room with his long purple coat and hideous mini shorts. He leaned against Doctor Faustes- a little too seductively, and slammed the door behind him. "Brother, it has been too long. How have you been doing? Crazy as always?"

The younger of the two gritting his teeth, feeling the hands turn into vice-like grips to keep him still.

"Don't worry my sweet precious little thing, I've only come to put you out of your misery~" he cooed, moving closer. His bright blue eyes were wide, filled with excitement. He sat in his younger brother's lap and curled against him, an arm wrapped behind his neck, and his other hand laced delicately over a too-quickly beating heart. "Call off the handsome demon, would you?"

There was a sharp breath, Ciel was confused and his eyes widened. "...S-Sebastian...?" there was no movement from his doctor, only a small upturn of his lips in a tease.

"Oh, poo, confused my darling little pest?" the pale blond licked his lips and beckoned to the door. All of a sudden, Hannah stepped into the room, a string of blood stained white bandages over her right eye. The dark toned maid handed the boy a carving knife, only glancing at the boy he was sitting on.

"Sebas-" when Ciel looked again towards the corner, he shivered to find himself alone. When had the dark haired man left?

"Now now Ciel, can't have that man ruining the fun, now can we~?" Alois' voice was hardly more than a whisper as he leaned into the crook of Ciel's neck. "You know, a nurse out there said you would be beautiful painted blood red~"

All Ciel could see was the knife being pulled back, and then-

Ciel opened his eyes, finding he had dozed off outside in the courtyard, waiting for his so-called brother. When the fog left his mind, he realized the purple clad blond was right in front of him, holding a bloody knife in his hands. Suddenly, Ciel felt dizzy, and recognized the pain in his side. He moved to stand, but only fell to the ground. He groaned in pain and looked down his body, seeing the bleeding wound. His hand moved down to try and press on it - why had he been left alone?

He heard laughter and looked up, seeing Alois there giggling at him. He leaned down, put the knife close to his own tongue and licked the blood off.

"Ahh~ Oh Ciel, I just wanted to say..." he leaned down close, whispering something that made the younger of the siblings freeze up completely. Laughing, the tall booted boy stood back up and climbed from the chair to the table, looking down at his brother as he dropped the knife on his bleeding body.

**"Oh Happy April Fools you damned idiots!"**

**+++End Omake+++**

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS MOTHER FUCKERS!**

**I'm so sorry, my loving fans, but I couldn't resist. Don't worry the real chapter will be up soon.**

**And I'm glad to know I scared Vivacia again with this chapter when she edited this 3 That's always awesome.**

**Review your hate on this chapter darlings~**

**If you do, I'll do more omake's. There may be smut. ;3 **


	11. Day 154: Insanity

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 10**

**+++Insanity+++**

**AN: So, you guys, this is the first chapter that underwent the amazing and very helpful editing of our lovely new Beta: Vivacia18!**

**You should all praise and thank her. She makes me sound less awkward. **

**+++Insanity+++**

Ciel Phantomhive sat comfortably on the chair at one end of the round table outside of the M.I., a small lunch plate set in front of him. The platter was decorated with some sort of spiced pig, but he was unable to eat; at the rate his heart was pacing, he feared a heart attack if he dared to try. Instead, he watched Maylene take it away.

The same clothes Ciel had arrived in were on, royal blue and elegant looking, the child of a very wealthy man in England. The rips, tatters, and stains were all removed, making this mere thirteen year old look like the powerful Earl – indeed, half of him still felt like he held the title.

Sebastian was sitting close by, far enough to appear as if he weren't prying, though close enough to hear everything. The air around them crackled like the still air of a thunder storm.

Another doctor was nearby, Ciel could only assume it was Claude – then again William was around here somewhere as well. The identity was confirmed as the latter as he caught the figure of bright red wrap his arms around the doctor.

Feeling his stomach flip, Ciel grabbed the cool glass of water and took sips to ease his fried nerves.

Finally, four figures from the driveway drew closer, and Ciel felt himself growing dizzy with disgust. Royal purple coat, annoyingly cropped shorts, tall boots, green vest and shining blonde hair… the older boy's tongue flicked out and Ciel swore he caught a glimpse of orange.

"It's good to see you again, dear brother." Ciel stood, fake familiarity and false comfort showing in through a soft voice.

"Ciel." The taller one smiled, voice hardly showing a bit of care. In a second, his face was distorted into a disapproving sneer. "Nice to see you I guess. Oh, do sit, you look ill on your feet!"

'_I'm not a child!'_ he thought. Still, he sat across from his half brother, looking over at the three men who stayed standing at a distance. There was a pang in his heart that he couldn't stop from showing as his eyes skimmed over one figure in particular.

"… Timber?" the young man looked up at the familiar voice; Ciel didn't realize how heartbroken he sounded.

"Young Master Ciel…" Timber… Timber had been his butler… Thompson had been Luca's favorite. Canterbury had always looked like he hated his job of watching over Alois…

_*Yes… That's right, then we grew up with different butlers, and Tanaka had served both of our parents…*_

"Oh please." Alois' eyes rolled as he interrupted. "Ciel, down to business. Really, how are you coping… well, _here_?" The taunt was cunningly laced into his words.

"Actually, I'm fine." Ciel beamed innocently like a child. Seeing the deadpan look on the blondes face, he leaned forward.

"_Soon_," he whispered, "_I'll be well enough to get out, maybe stand trial and get you into a cell of your own._"

"Jail dear brother?" Alois jeered in a loud voice, throwing him off guard. "Whatever do you mean? To threaten me? How cruel!"

Deep sapphire eyes wandered to where Sebastian sat, and noticed his amber orbs flicker past the three waiting butlers. Ciel tried to follow the look. He hadn't noticed the woman standing there, her eyes narrowed at him.

Looking back at his half brother, he retorted "Threaten you? After what you've done? Mother, father, brother… and now me? Why would you want to get rid of your own family? I mean, you're obviously mental. Jail wouldn't do you any good. Maybe there's a doctor here who may manage to work wonders on your head." He resolutely kept eye contact, and tried not to sound scared. "I know you started that fire… I know what you did to me, you… you occult _freak_. When I get out, I'll do whatever I can to put you away for a _long_ time."

Alois' eyes were wide at first, surprised as he looked over his younger brother. Then they narrowed as he leaned forward slightly.

"… _How could you __possibly__ remember?" _his voice was hardly more than a breath, a whisper. _"Nobody is going to believe someone who was taken away in a __straight jacket__."_

"I'll find the proof."

"You _won't_." There was that smirk, and Ciel had to bite his lip so he wouldn't lunge across the table. Why was he so upset? This wasn't even _his_ battle! This wasn't his world, he wasn't this Ciel!

But he felt _him_… _'this Ciel'_ and his anger, his hate, his broken heart… What if this had been _his_ situation, how would he handle it?

'_You're not strong enough. You're weak from him. I will fix this for you.'_ he told himself – or was it this other Ciel he was trying to reassure?

"I have ways. You know, since you've been in this crap hole with the bloody lunatics, I've been able to get some… _insurance_ so that you're not going to get out of here any time soon, and if you're trapped here, there will be no one who will believe you have any right to leave." The blonde sat back, continuing his monologue. "Work as hard as you want, darling brother, but you're not getting out. I'll gladly send someone to collect your pathetic body from your straight jacket, and I'll bury you next to your ugly father and our whore mother. How does that sound?"

"_**Don't you talk about her like that!"**_ the dark haired boy stood in a rush, glaring down at the blonde. Seeing the smug look on his face, he glanced past him to the woman who had been watching. Her long pale hair was up in a bun, sharp cold eyes focused on the paper she was writing on… Who was she? A lawyer?

That thought send a shiver up his spine, and he forced himself to sit down, forced himself to _be calm._

'_You can't freak out right now. He wants that. He __needs__ that.'_ Maybe he was crazy; who did he think he was talking to?

"My goodness, you really should work on anger management in that therapy of yours." Alois chuckled. "Ah, you see her then? You know, the last time we were here, you called her a demon and said one day her eye would be gouged out. You said _I_ was going to do it! Isn't that funny? Where would you get that idea?"

Ciel couldn't suppress the shiver that came over him as he felt his brother's hand cup his cheek, on the blind side too…

"Certainly not from me, would you? After all, you did this to yourself… I don't know where you're getting these ideas, but they're hurtful. Your aunt is Jack the Ripper? Your doctor is a demon? You think _I'm_ the one who caused the fire? _I'm _the one who killed our family?" the hand on his cheek slid up, touching the eyepatch. "_I_ did that to your eye? Really now, how are you possibly going to find proof?"

_*Oh no… he's right… I did it… I killed them…!*_ he could feel the tears starting to fight their way through. _*I hurt myself, I killed my family… I'm a murderer! I belong here!*_

Ciel took a deep breath, catching himself before he started to go into a panic attack.

'_Stop it! Stop it right now, it's not your fault!'_

"It's not my fault…" he spoke up, brushing the blondes hand off of him. "Why would I? I loved my family…"

"You're going to make this complicated, aren't you?" Alois huffed, looking bored. "Oh well, I've got all the time and resources in the world. You, _brother_," so much disgust in one word… "Only have a few more months before the court will think you're hopeless. Oh well, you can't win everything. At least you'll have your loving doctor." Alois stood, leaning close to the shorter boy.

"_If you keep up this fight, Ciel… I'll just have to keep spending on my little ally here… You're just going to be sent to Hell with those disgusting people you called parents… Ah, poor Luca didn't deserve that death. That really __was__ your fault. You shouldn't have let him sleep in __your__ bed for comfort. He was __my__ brother. If only you hadn't gone to see Timber; you could have died together at least. Now, he's alone… You sick prick."_

Alois moved to pull back, his expression knit into one of pure hatred. Ciel moved quickly, grabbing onto the older boys shirt and keeping him close.

"…_Did you murder our family?_" he tried, quietly, seeing Timber look up at Ciel's movements from his spot a few feet away. He still cared… it touched his heart for just a moment.

"_No_." it sounded so honest… Was it really Ciel's fault…? _"I __**destroyed**__yours__."_

The Phantomhive was left shocked, watching Alois pull back with a satisfied grin. All Ciel could do was stare, his heart shattered.

_*My brother, I loved you… Luca loved you, mother loved you, even father loved you! Why would you get rid of us?*_ A part of him was ready to let himself die. He could feel the depression seep in, then in a flash it was gone.

"_**MURDERER!" **_

He didn't even realize it was him until he heard the shout of surprise. Hands gripped tightly into fists as the first punch was thrown – his knees in pain as they made rough contact with the cement ground.

"Ciel, _no_!" Timber? Or was that Sebastian?

There was another sound of a strong blow – coughing and writhing, then the struggle to land a blow. Then there it was, the strike to his own head, dizziness…

"Stop, it's okay!"

"Ciel! What have you done?"

'_Why so worried?'_

_*You've done it now… You've done it now… You've done it now….. Thanks a lot.*_

'…_You're welcome…..'_

**+++T+++**

When Ciel woke up, he wasn't in the warm, large bed in his manor. His butler was nowhere to be seen. No, there was no sanctuary this time. Just white.

He could see Sebastian – no, not his butler, just Sebastian. Sebastian, his doctor. Yes, there he was, feeling his forehead. His mouth was moving, but Ciel couldn't process what he was saying for the life of him. He could only think of what had happened.

He had jumped Alois. He got two punches to the blonds face before he hit him back… He ruined it… right in front of the older boys lawyer… in front of the doctors… in front of Sebastian…

When Ciel didn't answer, he saw the face of disappointment, worry…

_*Worry, worry… that's all he's done since you've shown up!*_

'_Why are you blaming me?'_ he didn't ask to be a part of this world, a part of this life.

He saw the needle, and he didn't even flinch as he felt the sedative being injected into him. It slithered through his bloodstream, making its way around his body until it was all black again.

**+++T+++**

Out. Black. Wasn't that what sedatives did? Then why did he feel so restless?

Ciel tried to look around him, tried to move and wiggle, but he couldn't. There simply wasn't enough _room_! It felt like he was _suffocating_! What, was he wrapped in a cocoon?

'_Sebastian…?'_ he tried to call out, searching for the warmth he could feel was nearby. Come closer!

'_Sebastian… I don't want to be alone!'_ he wanted to cry. His chest tightened. He tried to claw, bite, anything to get whatever was wrapped around him _away_!

Still… He couldn't get it to move. It was like he was in a coffin… a thick casing… close to his body though, tight.

"_**Now now, my Lord, you are not ready yet. Just rest… Rest a bit longer."**_

'_Sebastian? Sebastian! Get me out! I'm … I need you!'_

There was a chuckle from outside the casing, and he could feel the warmth envelope him.

"_**Just rest…. Soon. Soon." **_

His body shivered in the tight casing, feeling the warmth, the familiarity… then it was gone. Completely.

**+++T+++**

Two blue eyes opened slightly. The darkness and dull light of the nightlight told him that, again, he was denied his sanctuary. Again, he was lying in the cot of the medical bed in the insane asylum.

He moved his limbs a bit to find that no, he was not tied down. Slowly, Ciel inched to the edge of the bed and slipped off onto the cold floor. His muscles, his entire body, felt weak and stiff, like he hadn't moved in ages.

The door opened with a creak, but it was left unlocked.

He started down the hall, looking for his doctor's room, only to run into someone he'd never seen before. Literally, he hit the man's chest before he noticed he was there.

"Whoa, careful there kid…" Ciel squinted his eyes in the dull light. The man was tall; he had a small beard, and odd wild blonde and dark hair. Tinted glasses hid this man's eye color. He tried to look for a nametag, but only saw a 'Visitors Pass' around the mans neck. "Hey, you need help?"

"…I…" his voice sounded so rough and unused. How long had he been out? "….I need to find… Find…" his mind felt so sluggish. Who was he looking for?

"You're the Phantomhive kid, right?"

"…" Phantomhive? Oh! "**Yes**!"

"Whoa, hey, got it. No need to yell. C'mon, I'll get you to Alan."

Alan? That wasn't a familiar name. No, he wasn't looking for this 'Alan'!

"No… No no no no nonono…"

"Hey, it's okay." The man tried to rub the boys back as he led him down the hall. "He's been looking forward to seeing you up and about."

This stranger… this man… he knocked on a door that was not the one Ciel had been looking for. Yet… at the same time, it was like he knew this was where he was supposed to go.

The door opened and a shorter man than the one leading him – brunette, green eyes, glasses, kind face – looked out, surprised by the wild blond haired man.

"Eric? I thought you were- oh my goodness! Ciel?" he looked away from the man to the boy, kneeling down next to him. "Ciel, are you alright?"

This was Alan? He wasn't impressed. No, this man felt familiar, like he had seen him in a crowd, but he wasn't _the_ person he had been looking for.

"…Where… is…. Where is he?"

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"…_where…?"_

"Eric, please help me get him back to his room?"

"_**WHERE IS HE!"**_

**+++End Chapter Ten+++**

**Confused? Sorry darlings, but it was time for another threat that was not just Alois. Now, Ciel has himself, and… where is Sebastian?**

**Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby are these people by the way.**

**They were in the second musical, and showed up in the background in the anime, and I hope they show up in the manga sometimes. I really want to cosplay Eric…**

**I'm still looking for a beta by the way.**

**Any, I'm holding chapters hostage for now on.**

**Leave a review. I'll start writing the next chapter when the first review's made, and I'll post the chapter after a few more are made. I've seen how many views this gets, I see how many alerts and favorites there are. Are you guys afraid of me or something?**

**Well, I'll force you out of your shell. If I don't get a few more reviews, I will not be putting up the new chapter **_**anywhere**_**.**


	12. Night 195: Abandonment

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 11**

**Promocat:**** Hahaha yeaaaah. I don't like the runt much at all xD**

**Vivacia18:**** Omg Viv, now I'm just embarrassed…. /**

**Darkhellia666 + Tiny Tomate:**** Well, you could be wrong and you could be right and I could just be keeping the truth completely hidden~**

**+++Abandonment+++**

Alan and Eric weren't sure how they had managed to get the young ward back into his room; only that they were now both exhausted enough, and the blond dyed man was holding ice against his head from the swing that runt had managed to get in.

"Jeez, what the hell was that kid going on about anyway?"

"Well, he's been so… absent lately. I think he just realized his previous doctor has gone. Or at least that's what I gather." Alan sighed, leaning his upper body against his desk. "Are you alright?"

"'Course I am! He's just a kid, it doesn't hurt." The once darker haired man looked off, frowning. "Man, I am _not_ coming to visit you at work ever again; I don't care how late it is!"

"It wasn't that bad… there wasn't a riot or anyone actually trying to kill you," Alan chuckled, looking up from his arm-pillow.

"_This_ time." The taller shook his head. "When's that Michaelis guy coming back anyway?"

"Sadly, not for some time…" he sighed. "All of the previous doctors were taken in; not just in the Phantomhive case, but there's been some issues with a few of them…"

"What do'ya mean by that?" Eric seemed more interested now. It's about time; Alan had been mumbling about the issues for weeks now, and his partner had seemed to ignore his 'complaining' since he got transferred!

"The one-on-one controversy. The patients have been here for so long with little sign of them getting any better… Then there was finding out Faustus was drugging Ciel, and Kainz's medicines were worsening his condition, and everyone believes that Angela was encouraging her patient… I don't know Eric, if Doctor Michealis can't give proof that he's only been helping his charge then… I don't know…"

"Hey… Hey, it's gonna be alright." Eric tried to smile. "C'mon, between you, Spears, and the others…"

"Knox and Spears… Grea's been taken in too; I don't even know how we're supposed to handle this many people, we're hardly enough…"

**+++T+++**

Ciel glared coldly at the locked door before him. What had just happened? Who were those men? An even better question; where was Sebastian?!

"Locking me up like I'm some sort of animal…" the teen growled, banging his fists against the door. "Let me out!"

He already knew it was very little use; the two from before were long gone, probably the moment after he'd been practically thrown into his room. Blue eyes looked around the room, nails digging into his palm as he tried to calm himself down. He _had_ to get out. He had to find Sebastian. Something was very wrong; he could feel it in his gut.

Still, the first thing he did was return to sit on his bed. He felt so exhausted just from his short exploration. How long had he been asleep? Where was Sebastian? Why couldn't he just finally, _finally_, wake from this nightmare and stay home, in his large manor, with his butler?

…Okay, not exactly _with_ his butler, but he never thought he'd miss the demon so much. He was just tolerable at some points, but he was starting to realize how much he needed him. As cruel as he was, he was what brought him some peace of mind, some sanity!

"…Where are you?" The small ward was starting to sob, curled up on his bed. "You _promised_ you'd be here… you promised… you swore… You can't just leave me here!" the teen cried out, slamming the back of his head against the wall he was leaning against.

A cry of shock and pain was emitted from the dark haired child, his vision going spotty before he realized he was lying on his bed. Why had he done that again? He really was starting to act like a mental patient….

"Sebastian!" he growled between clenched teeth. "… Sebastian…"

**+++T+++**

The man shivered lightly as he looked up from the piece of paper.

"…I wonder if he's awoken from his stupor yet…" The raven-haired man frowned, glaring at the forms. If looks could kill, the poor message would probably be set ablaze. Then again, if looks could kill, Claude Faustes would be the first victim of the man.

"I should have known… that Trancy brat." He growled, tapping his pen against the desk.

The Phantomhive investigation had started getting out of hand. Abberline had managed to find that a doctor at the asylum was in constant contact with the young Trancy… Naturally they all assumed it had been Ciel's own doctor, and Sebastian couldn't blame them for that. However, to choose him over the newest hired worker? Was he really more suspicious than that?

"Taking a bribe from a child…" Amber eyes closed as he shook his head. "Forcing me to step down…"

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he thought of his replacement. "Oh, Ciel probably won't take kindly to strangers…. Poor guy." He scrawled his signature, hoping he'd be able to get out of this whole investigation interrogation. He knew he'd eventually be dragged into court, but he'd been hoping it'd wait until his statement on Ciel's mental health was needed.

"I suppose it can't be helped."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." The man at the desk sighed heavily at the familiar voice.

"You would know all about that." Amber eyes turned to his colleague, a small smile on his face. "Any chance you're getting off any easier to return to our favorite ward?"

"Can't say." The graying man chuckled, sitting across from the young doctor. "Apparently, I may not be fit to work anymore. They believe I may have caught insanity from our lovely patients." He adjusted his glasses and brushed the braided strand of hair out of his way.

"Dorian, my friend, you were crazy far before you worked with us." Michealis chuckled. "… Oh well, I guess we'll just have to leave it to the others… Hopefully this won't take long."

"And why's that? A break from work will be good for us, even if it is in court." Grea chuckled to himself.

"… My master needs me."

**+++T+++**

Ciel's eyes opened for a moment, glancing around the room before sighing tiredly. Honestly, he was just done. He was done trying to figure out where he really belonged. Maybe he was a psych ward who made up a world of pure fantasy to make his life better that he fled to when he was stressed. Maybe he was the Queen's Guard Dog and had a demon butler. It didn't matter much either way.

His room had been empty when he had opened them. Sebastian wasn't in the nicely furnished room of his manor.

"…Sebastian…." He tried; his voice soft, weak, tired, and a bit throaty. There was no movement, no comforting words, no soft touch of reassurance.

No, it didn't matter. Whether Ciel was crazy and in the middle of 'The Phantomhive Case', or he was just sick and fighting a fever, Ciel had been abandoned, his butler nowhere to be found, and his doctor gone without a trace.

**+++T+++**

_ With his eyes closed, he wasn't sure which world he was in when he started crying. One moment it seemed cold like the asylum, the next it was warm with the heat of a large bed's comforter. Either way, when he regained a bit of awareness, it was just tight. The air was humid, his body was caught in rapid temperature changes, and he felt like he was surrounded by something like tight skin._

_ "…I'm done…" he whispered to himself. "Where ever you are, I'm done. I wanted to see your face a moment ago, but now I just want to punch it…." _

_ The claim went unnoticed. Yes, even in this weird spot between what could be reality and fantasy, Ciel was left alone._

_ "…I hate you…"_

**+++End Chapter Eleven+++**

**AN: So, here's an update. **

**I'm actually losing internet soon, but this chapter is far over due, so I thought I'd put it up before I have a better excuse than laziness to go missing!**

"**Very nice chapter love, written smooth as butter, and as tantalizing as chocolate, with the intrigue really starting to build. Ever more questions are being raised, yet even so I find as a reader I'm able settle into the story more and more easily every chapter, so I can enjoy the buzz of questions raised in my mind coming up with theory after theory, rather than struggling to connect dots that are already painted for us. To me this shows that you've grown as a writer, and I can't wait to see where else you'll be able to go:)**** " –Vivacia18**

**Reviews are love!**

**-YourFlawedDesign**


	13. Day 196: Dominion

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 12**

** promocat:**** Who knows? Maybe nothing, and maybe it's not even Sebastian.**

** LucyPhantomhive:**** So excited!**

** Guest:**** Oh my, don't you worry!**

** ElusiveIllusions:**** Stop correcting me woman! Be useful and go prepare tea!**

** YoiteMichealis:**** I am creative, aren't I? New ideas everywhere! Darker than before though? That's a new compliment, thank you! Hn… don't know if I want to feed the fangirls in **_**this**_** particular story… so needy… Alois is a fun character to write for, but I actually really hate him, so he doesn't show up as often as I planned him to. I'm not sure how much older he really is, they never make that clear, but here he's a few years older. How was your research on Alan and Eric? My girlfriend and I love them; the only legit, real, consenting gay couple. Oh, also, that is you watching me on DA now, correct?**

**+++Dominion+++**

A sky blue eye stared outside the window, taking in the serenity. A garden, grassy hills, woodland, and somewhere beyond that a small body of water; it was the land he'd played in as a child. His mother and aunt had played with him and Elizabeth right in front of those trees, his father had watched, and Sebastian had run around the yard barking…

It didn't matter. He'd been watching the peacefulness outside for too long now, it had to have been hours. When he first started, the night had coated the landscape in its cloak of darkness and now… Well, now it was bright and cheery like a child's picture book. But it didn't matter because it wasn't his. It was just property that belonged to Madame Victoria's Sanctuary for the Mentally Insane.

"Pluto!" Ciel pulled his gaze from the window to face the door, the loud crash and clag grabbing his attention. "Knox!"

"I'll get him!"

The dark haired boy rested his head on his knees again, letting out a sigh. The voice from last night was just outside his door, so it was safe to assume that-

"Ciel Phantomhive?" The door cracked open before the brunette stepped in, balancing a tray on one hand. "How are you today?"

The teens jaw tightened, refusing to respond. The white-coated man sighed and set the tray down, kicking the door shut behind him. "It's fine if you don't answer. I haven't gotten a word from you before now anyway." He smiled lightly, setting up a small table next to the bed. "Are you going to eat today at least?"

The tray was set steadied in front of him on the table; eggs, milk, a muffin and a small paper cup of medicine… Ciel didn't bother to show his disgust at how inedible it all looked. "Don't look like that, they did try this time…" The doctor sighed, taking a seat across from him. "Do you remember me? Doctor Humphries?"

"Where's Sebastian?" The boys voice was quiet and slightly muffled, the patron resting his forehead on his knees and hiding his face in the small shell his body made.

"He isn't here right now Ciel." The man adjusted his glasses. "I'm stepping in for him until further notice." The younger opened his mouth to argue, but stopped himself when he noticed the slight tremble from the stranger. A hand reached into the lab coat pocket and quickly covered his mouth to hide the coughing fit.

"Are you sick?"

"Nothing contagious." He smiled, steadying himself. "Allergies and what not." The blue eye narrowed at the lie, but the suspicion faded when he found he didn't care. This man wasn't his concern; he was merely an obstacle.

"When will he be returning?"

"As soon as he possibly can." The dark haired sighed, trying to reassure him. "Please eat and take your pills today? You really haven't been looking well lately…" He stared at the ward through his glasses until Ciel broke down and picked at the yellow center of the egg. The doctor pleased, Ciel got a smile for his efforts and the retreating form of the man. Yet the click of the lock remained unheard….

So, there was freedom. The door was unlocked, and everyone seemed busy in the building. If he left now… Well, where would he go? Here, he was crazy. No one would take him, and he knew no one in town. Even if he did recognize a face, they wouldn't be the person he knew them as. What did he have here? People looking out for him, a bed, and food…

Again the fork in his hand dug into the egg yolk before he decided to actually eat it. The food wasn't that good, rather boring in taste and flavor, it was nothing extravagant. There was no black haired doctor showing off to try and get him closer so he'd open up. The milk was warm, heated actually, a trick to help one sleep. He finished it halfway before his eye fell on the cup of pills.

"What are they anyway?" He wondered aloud, examining one between his fingers. He didn't know and he couldn't think of anything. Vitamins, possibly. Normally, he'd toss them. After all, they could prove dangerous to him, right?

Before he knew it, the small dosages were tossed to the back of his throat and downed by the milk. "I don't know why I did that…" he realized, lying on the bed.

**+++T+++**

_"Too tight." He tried to breath, chest tight in the small space, arms pressing close against him with no room to move. "Too hot." _

_ He was reduced to panting, groaning, anything to get air. His body was heating up, sweating, leaving what little breathable air there was to be heated, heavy and musty. _

_ "Sebas…." He shut his mouth and eyes, feeling dizzy. Not enough oxygen. "Hurry…"_

_ He hated having to beg, he hated how he was whining, how his voice pitched for the help._

_**'You must do this on your own!'**_

**+++T+++**

"…Where do I belong?"

"I wonder."

Ciel frowned at the answer, turning back to the window. He'd never before found such attraction to the window seat before. Hell, he'd never spent this much time in one of the guest rooms before.

"If I may ask, why this room, My Lord?" Sebastian questioned, stirring the correct amount of sugar in the teacup before handing it and it's tea plate over.

"The view is the same," The Earl answered simply, sipping from the warm drink. "Lavender?"

"To help ease your mind." The butler nodded, following the studious gaze. "What are you looking for, young Master?"

"A difference." He waved him off easily. _'There has to be a difference.'_ From this room, it was the same as in _that_ place. The view was the same, the horizon was the same; it was perfect. Something had to give though. "Sebastian, you swore you would always stay by my side, that you wouldn't allow my death until the contract is fulfilled, am I correct?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"… You had better keep to your promise." The dark haired demon raised a brow at the glare he got from just a child.

"Yes, My Lord."

**+++T+++**

A sapphire eye opened wide and scanned the darkened room; the dull orange glow in the corner caught his eye. Carefully, as if afraid to wake the house, he moved off the cot and crept to the door, jiggling the handle. Unlocked still. Perfect.

Ciel pulled the door open, glancing around the empty darkness of the hall. So far, so good. He tried to remember his way around; left was offices, right had to lead downstairs. It was uncomfortable, the silence around him. Was no one awake anywhere? Well, it was for the best anyway. The only trouble was the lights, there weren't any lit and he couldn't do it himself without drawing attention. The stairs didn't creak under him, but he was stuck once he reached the bottom in finding the quickest exit.

_'Care to join me for a walk?'_ Ah! The young Phantomhive jumped up, rushing to the kitchen on the path he'd followed the previous doctor out of. Arms out he pushed against the door and made a _thunk_ with contact. "Locked?!"

There wasn't time to be upset about it. If a kitchen door was locked, no doubt the front and other main exits were too. It was time to get creative. If the building was designed the same as his manor, he knew the other doorways as well. The cellar and servants leavings were no good, both located past the currently locked obstacle. What was next, the balcony? Would this place have one? It was worth a shot…

Ciel pushed himself away from the wooden monstrosity and swiftly moved back up the stairs. There had to be a way out! There had to-

"Ah!" Ciel shut his mouth quickly, stuck in surprise as arms pulled him back against another body.

"My God, you're difficult!" A cerulean eye glanced down at the hands around his middle, grumbling in distaste at the manicured and painted red nails. "What are you doing up so late, _besides_ making my job more difficult?"

Ciel tried to get free, struggling in the hold. "Stop it! Unhand me, you don't understand!"

"Stop that now! Come on, let's get you back to your room." The red haired man moved his hold to the child's shoulders, steering him back down the hallway.

**+++T+++**

"Why aren't you helping me!? Thwarted by a _death god!_" The smaller glared up at the man in anger, fists clenched. Sebastian wasn't saying anything – wasn't even looking at him! "Sebastian!"

"Where are you, Ciel Phantomhive?" The younger froze at the voice, eyes losing their fire.

"…W-What?"

Amber slits turned onto the young child. Everything about the demon was so calm and collected; he wasn't fazed at all by his Master's anger. "I asked 'where are you?'."

The smaller took in his surroundings; since he had seen Sebastian he had assumed they were back in the manor. However, he didn't know the real answer. Moorland, dying trees, a still body of water, a crumbling stone temple….

"Wait… I know this place… But, why-?!"

"Where do you belong?" A smirked graced the demons face, eyes glowing amethyst at the younger's distress. "I think you had best hurry and decide. _Time is running out_."

**+++T+++**

Ciel snapped out of the bed, hand gripping at his heart as he tried to catch his breath. Had that been a dream? Was he really going mad?

"Ciel Pha-!" Alan winced as he felt himself being pushed aside, side banging against the sink's counter. At the disturbance he felt himself shaking and started to cough again. "Phantomhive!" He managed, straightening himself up to turn and find the child gone.

No, he wasn't staying here with that man. He needed to find him again. If he didn't he was missing a piece to the puzzle, and he was too close to figuring it out!

"Ciel." He stopped dead in his tracks, only halfway down the steps to the main floor, a shiver shooting up his back. "…And where do you think you're going?"

Dare he? The ward turned, disbelief apparent on his face as the tall dark haired doctor stood there with a stern face, walking towards him down the stairs. "… Misbehaving like that. Do you really think that's going to do either of us any goo-!"

"Doctor Michealis!" Alan's voice echoed as he moved to catch up to them, just catching the sound of skin hitting skin with no mercy. The red mark on the obsidians face was to account for who had hit whom…

The elder touched his cheek, frowning at the numbing pain. "Ciel…?"

"… I need you to help me."

The small smile on his face had a tendency to enrage the teenager, but not as much as what he had expected… "…Yes, my Lord."

**+++End Chapter Twelve+++**

**AN: And that's it, that's the end.**

**No no, totally just kidding! Not really. Well, I am for now, but not about this next part:**

**The Insane Asylum will be closing, and soon too. That's right boys and girls, Insane Asylum will be ending within the next three-to-four chapters. Which means what my friendly fan girls or boys? That's right, much longer chapters. **

**Well, why don't I just divide these long chapters up? Because, I need it to draw to a close soon. You see, a new idea or two have been brewing since I started this, and that means I need some time and need to end one of these. Insane Asylum is actually getting close to its destined end anyway, though I can't say many of you will love me for it. I can say, however, you should continue to follow me because there is a promise of rewarding you gentlefolk of staying with me for so long. Oh, did I mention one of the new concoctions on the way is a SebasCiel fanfiction? Actual pairing this time you naughty fans. But, no spoilers from here. Well, maybe, but only if someone can guess the answer to this:**

**Which 'world' does Ciel belong in?**

**I won't tell you the answer by the way, just know you'll get the spoiler if someone guesses correctly~**

**Until then, review, laugh, cry and read my other fanfictions! You may enjoy them. Well, if you enjoy Kingdom Hearts, No.6, Nabari no Ou, Heart no Kuni no Alice, or the upcoming Tsubasa and even more. **

**Not to mention, if you're watching my DA, you'll get a chance to actually have a say on some gifts that will be put out *eyebrow wiggle***

**Just remember, reviews are a special kind of love. The love between an Author and a Reader, and that love is unbreakable, because if the Author knows the Reader likes the story, they get updated faster, get more added to them, and even chats with the crazy writer behind the text. However, e-mailing him or pm-ing him to hurry only angers him, so don't do that. [No seriously, don't I've gotten a few lately, and Elijah Barrowman gets angered by such things D ]**

**-YourFlawedDesign**

"Fantastic chapter love; I found myself holding my breath the entire time, a little half grin lighting my face as it all starts to come together. It's always bittersweet to have a story you love come to a close, but it's always preferable to having it dragged out past it's time, becoming a watered down shadow of itself. I also think your drawing the line well between a timely ending and a truncated cop-out in order to move on to your new ideas. Your right in that the time is drawing near, and for all I know it will be painful one way or another (psychological tales are pretty much guaranteed some level of heartache), I feel like it's going to be one of those fabulous heartbreaks you wouldn't trade for all the fluff in the world; and isn't that so true to the spirit of Kuroshitsuji?"

-Vivacia18


	14. Day 200: Breakdown

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 13**

**Yoitemichealis:**** Trust me, if you were coming off as a stalker, I would have freaked out or something by now. Honestly, I feel honored. And I'm glad you looked them up!**

**ElusiveIllusions:**** Silly woman, you weren't supposed to pm me your guess! Ah, whatever, good, I'm glad your sad! Remind you of playing with our heartstrings in The Visitor yet?!**

**Promocat:**** Oh I know, though Ciel in Wonderland was pretty amusing. **

**Ai Chiyo:**** Oh wow, thank you! Finding the proper illnesses weren't as hard as I suspected it to be. I wonder slightly if the creators were aware of those mental disorders because they fir almost perfectly. It was a bit harder to find the proper symptoms because of the different levels of severity. I'm glad you like the story; you're just in time too!**

**+++Breakdown+++**

"Two weeks…" Ciel shivered at the thought, pacing in front of the doctor's desk. "If what you said is true…"

"Two hundred and fourteen days." Sebastian nodded.

"So long. On what grounds?"

"Detective Abberline hadn't found any fingerprints from your first night on the knife. There's no sign of what sign of what could have started the fire yet, it's still being looked into. I could have put in that grounds' recording of your previous meeting with your brother had you not attacked him."

"I'm already aware I messed up." Ciel was quick to respond, glaring at the man. "Believe me, I've gotten enough lecturing on that."

"You won't be doing anyone any favors by running, Ciel." Sebastian jabbed. "Where did you think you were going earlier?"

"I had to find you." The ward muttered. "Your replacement was confusing and infuriating."

"A doctor is a doctor-"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" The younger shouted, slamming his hands onto the desk top. "Silence now, I'm thinking." What drove him crazy was the fact that the man complied. "…Sebastian, what happens… When I'm not like this? There's 'another' Ciel, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." The man sighed, rubbing his temples as he leaned back in the chair.

"Yes you do!"

"_Calm down_."

"This is as calm as I can get! You have no idea what's going on; I asked for your help and I need you to listen. Who am I?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, my patient."

"Now tell me the truth."

"That is the only answer I have for you." Amber eyes met cold ice blue with a steady gaze. The younger scoffed, fists balled up.

"Then you might as well kill me."

"Ciel-!"

"I'm serious! I can't stay here anymore, I'll go _insane_! I refuse to accept _this_ as reality. You'd be better off killing me. It wouldn't be hard. I'm a mental patient, aren't I? Leave me alone, unwatched for five minutes and I'll do it myself!"

Sebastian was standing now, getting a tight grip on his ward, who had already started thrashing about. Ciel knew what came next; the small stab, the insertion… Still, he couldn't help but smile as sleep quickly overtook him.

**+++T+++**

A part of him expected to wake in the manor, or even in the ruins – anything but back in the asylum. Ciel was starting to realize just how unlucky he'd become.

"No!" He couldn't help but panic; his calculation had been off and now he was trapped here yet again. Why was he still surprised?! "Sebastian!"

"Please be still… You're not doing yourself any favors."

"Don't you suddenly get strict with me!" Ciel growled, finding himself bound down to the bed.

"It's not my idea. You are still legally under Doctor Humphries care. I am simply keeping an eye on you," the dark haired said calmly, sitting on a chair across the room.

"You said yourself I shouldn't be restrained!"

"That is no longer my judgment to make."

"You have to listen to me!"

"Doctor Michealis." Amber eyes snapped away from the blue eyed child, turning to the door as the brunette man came back in. "If you would please?" He ignored any protest from the teen, easily leaving him behind.

**+++T+++**

_'One, two, three, four…'_ Ciel kept track of the footsteps as they passed, the pattern and rhythm matching William's. He was always the last to leave, of the ones that did; he went over the paper work and lock down codes… Humphries, Grea, Michealis and Sutcliff would be staying tonight. If he was keeping time right, there were only eight days until the trial, and everyone was getting anxious in the asylum.

On the other hand, the ward couldn't be calmer. For the past six days he'd resorted to waiting; behaving and following the daily pattern perfectly. So long as he stayed like this, so long as everyone was on edge, he'd find an opening to escape.

He'd already determine the truth behind this 'reality'. It was false, and the only way to return was no longer through sleep – but death itself. Even if he were wrong, anything was better than this. It was a risk worth taking.

_'One, two, three, four… Click, lock, shut. One two three four, lock. One two-….'_ Ciel's head jerked up, the pattern was broken. Scrambling to his feet the dark haired hurried to the door, ear pressed against the cold surface to see what could have possibly thrown him off schedule. For a moment he was hoping Pluto had escaped, that insane man could have kept everyone busy for long enough… Suddenly the sound of a second pair of shoes drew him out of his musing, and when the arguing voices got closer he knew he recognized them.

"- everything you done, how dare they send you back here! You were being charged for tampering with the healing process of patient Ciel Pha-!"

"And yet here I am, completely innocent." The calm voice sent a shiver down Ciel's spine, hearing the two men pass his room. "You should be thankful. An extra pair of hands around here would be helpful, and relieving Humphries of such a troublesome brat would do the poor fellow some good, don't you agree?"

"You have no right to be on these premises'!"

"Would you like to see my papers?"

"I would like to speak to the courts myself!"

"Doctor Spears, I suggest you adjust your tone." The venom in the second voice was thick, the party stopping not far down the corridor. "Instead, show me to where Humphries is now so I may tell him the good news." There was a pause when nobody moved, Ciel not daring to clear his throat for fear they'd find him awake. "_Now_, Spears."

"… Right this way."

**+++T+++**

If he were to be completely honest, Ciel hadn't liked Alan Humphries as his substitute. The man seemed rather nervous, a bit shy even, and ill. He doubted the brunette had anything contagious, especially since he was working as a doctor, but to see a man randomly cough up blood couldn't be a good sign of health.

He hadn't liked Alan Humphries taking over Sebastian's job, even when the obsidian haired had returned. Yet, he'd take the short man with glasses over the terrifying one tending to him now.

The young doctor had come in to say his good-byes, explaining to the teen with a mortified face that he would be returning to his previous work… and that Ciel would be under someone new. He had explained how he was completely against switching Ciel's caretaker so often, and had managed to get the courts to allow Sebastian to stay in the asylum under close watch… Under close watch of Claude Faustus. Alan had apologized for his forced leave, and wished him the best of luck. Evidently, everyone had believed the man to be the one tampering with the youngest person in their care, but there had been no evidence leading to anyone but Lau.

"Ciel Phantomhive." He shivered, body chilled to the bone at how his name was said, how the man smiled as he looked over him… He hated this. "It's good to see you again."

**+++End Chapter Thirteen+++**

**CUE THE SUSPENSE**

**So, I hope you are all getting ready for the winter holidays. I also hope none of my readers were mauled or stabbed on Black Friday.**

**Here's a little seasonal treat I had hoped to send out before USA's Turkey Day, but that didn't happen. Sorry for the lateness!**

**Please leave reviews and lots of love, we are literally down to three chapters left and I could use the motivation to write them since college is really kicking my ass.**

"**Cue the suspense indeed! Things are really starting to roll on fast now, and I have a feeling the end of this ride is going to leave us all stunned... and royally mindfucked. Every word wound you up even more, filling you with tension and lightly chilled fear; I was waiting to see my breath in the air in front of me. So many questions and so little time; I can't wait to see how this will all turn out, for better... or for worse."**

**-Vivacia18**


	15. Day 207: Blind, Torture, Kill

"**Insane Asylum"**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Promocat:<strong>** There are a lot of situations where I wouldn't blame someone for that. This is one of them indeed.**

**ElusiveIllusions:**** Yup. Thought I didn't like him, but Claude's a good antagonist.**

**Ai Chiyo:**** ALL THE SUSPENSE. **

**Yoitemichealis:**** Wha, you didn't like it before or something? Kidding~ Well, hope you all enjoy this then!**

* * *

><p><strong>+++Blind +++<strong>

"They found him innocent?" The worry and disbelief in the dark hairs voice was evident. "He was on trial for a reason, obviously he was suspicious! Ciel Phantomhive is _mine_-"

"You're getting too obsessed with the patient." Dorian Grey sighed, fingers tapping against his desk in some odd rhythmic pattern that the younger didn't recognize.

"Faustus isn't reliable; I know he's being paid off by the Trancy kid."

"There was no proof found." the grey haired shook his head. "You're far too anxious about this. What do you plan on doing?"

**+++ Torture+++**

"Hello Ciel." The child was staring at the floor, sitting straight in his chair, not willing to look up. "How are you today?" There wasn't an answer. It was different than when he'd been with Alan though; this was absolute refusal, rather than dismissal.

"That's not very nice, I welcomed you and you should greet me in return." Claude tsk'ed, sitting in his chair comfortably. "Well?" He got nothing. "Now how am I supposed to help you when you won't say anything to me?"

The younger smirked lightly, not looking up to meet the doctor's gaze, but still feeling the subtle sharpening of the man's glare.

"Well, I suppose we can try something different." The man stood, grabbing his clipboard as he walked over to stand in front of the Phantomhive.

The crack that sounded next echoed through the room, a small whine escaping the boy as he curled, arms over his head. The clipboard was lowered, the man adjusting his glasses with a smile when the boy flinched away at the thought of another blow.

"Director Faustus!" The door opened quickly, Alan in the doorway. The brunet casted a look over the patient, worry overcoming him at the younger's state. "… Is he alright?"

"He's fine. What do you want?"

"Oh, Ms. Annafold is here to see you about the upcoming-"

"How nice. Take Ciel back to his room." The man dismissed them both, Alan shooting him a glare before moving to help Ciel up. The boy may not have enjoyed his company before, but now the young Phantomhive nearly collapsed against him – really, anyone was better than dealing with the pale-eyed man.

"It's okay Ciel…" Alan offered what little comfort he could give, rubbing the dark hair's back for a moment as he led him away.

The ward didn't say anything though; a common problem now. Ciel wasn't the only one to change since Faustus' return. Drocell had become just as mute as the boy, and Pluto had started to lash out badly; Ash and Angela weren't sure what was upsetting their patients so much, but they were trying hard not to give up. They all knew their returning co-worker was the problem, but no one would say anything; they couldn't fix it.

"Doctor Humphries, may I have a word with you?" The brunet had just shut the door behind Ciel, letting the child relax in his room. When he turned around, he was met with the amber gaze of the patient's first doctor.

"Sure, of course."

**+++and+++**

Claude sighed as he looked over the paper work Annafold had tossed off to him. It seemed as if that Abberline fellow had indeed found a good amount of information out about the case… Unfortunately, it was starting to point towards Alois.

Usually he was really good about not caring. He held no interest in Alois, Hana, or really the case at all. He didn't _care_. However, the money was a nice bonus, and he would be able to keep studying Ciel if he could keep him in the asylum. Experimenting on the mentally unwell? That was always something that interested him. They were amusing to mold, shape, twist and break as he pleased.

With a sigh, golden eyes glanced at the clock. It was about time to go check on his favorite little patient. Ciel Phantomhive really was an interesting ward; he was young enough to snap back, hold up a rebellion to Claude, and yet still so easy to torment all at once. He was also smart enough to keep his mouth shut, which was also nice.

Claude opened the patient's door, smiling to see that the young Phantomhive was sleeping, trying to ward off the sleep deprivation Claude had put him through the past few nights. Well, this would certainly make things easier. The dark haired man moved over to the locked cabinets, unlocking them carefully and pulling out just what he would need for the perfect solution. The sedative wouldn't last long, but he did want to make sure Ciel wouldn't wake and start a fuss in the middle of the night. That could look bad on his record…

He frowned to see how light the boy was; while it made his work easier, Ciel should be eating a more balanced diet. Faustus didn't want the young ward dying on him; what would he do then? Shaking his head, he easily carried the younger down the steps to the large main floor and took another few steps past that into the basements. A good portion of the rooms down here were rubber rooms for isolation or over-active patients, however there were a few that were empty completely that Claude often found a way to put to good use.

He locked the door behind him, not wanting any unwelcome intruders. It wasn't often that doctors stayed the night; that duty usually went to the few security guards on hire, or a nurse or two. Still, he knew that lately some of the other doctors were getting territorial with their patients…

Ciel was set up in one of the few chairs in the room, Faustus looking over the sleeping boy curiously. Really, what to do with him next was a wonder. There were several ways to get to someone who was unstable, but this time he had a goal. He really needed a confession. He didn't care how, but Claude needed a way to save his own ass and let Ciel take the blame. After all, he wanted his pay and he needed Ciel to return. The others just weren't as… interesting.

"So pretty… so frail…" Claude couldn't help but smile to himself, using the chair's binding to make sure that Ciel wouldn't thrash, arms and legs restrained. The night was about to get interesting; the youngers visible eye was starting to open slightly. While it was obvious that he was still out of it and far from real consciousness, Ciel could see him. The boy visibly paled, and Claude couldn't stop a chuckle. That seemed to catch the boy's attention, and he started to struggle meekly against the bindings. He didn't get far. The man shook his head. He didn't want Ciel to ruin the surprise, and he quickly managed to get a cloth around his eyes. "So fragile… so weak."

The director moved over to where the sink was, the countertop littered with the collection of instruments he had laid out last time, all of them nice and clean for now. He never really thought about what he was doing; he didn't find it wrong. It was a common reality that people wanted to see others snap. Why else was TV Drama so popular? Murder flicks? Even better, the stories written about sick twists tearing people apart. While he was able to see these things, he never saw himself as one of those creeps; he just saw himself as a common human.

The first thing he picked up were paperweights. They really weren't heavy; weighting maybe only a pound each. Moving back to the chair, he adjusted it so the younger was lying down, setting each one of the weights down along the upper torso near the lungs. Ciel seemed to still be in a confused daze; usually by now he would have at least started barking at him.

The next tool of choice was grabbed, the small crop dragged along the weighted chest, noticing the younger shiver through the cotton gown. The ward shifted in the loosened cuffs, trying to get the weights off of him so he could at least breathe right. Shaking his head, the crop came down with a crack in the air, a scream echoing in the sound proofed room. It wasn't even the beginning. Claude really wished a cat-o-nine would have blended in better in an asylum; that would've done beautifully.

Curiosity drove the next blow. If Ciel was having trouble breathing now, maybe just a bit more appreciation was needed for what Claude had granted him. The riding tool came down on the child's throat, a disturbing choking noise fighting its way through the windpipe as the teen fought to catch his breath.

Smiling at the compliant ward, he moved to tighten the bands around his wrists and ankles, wanting it to be difficult to attempt movement. The crop was returned and Clade looked over some of his other options. The clean and sparkling scalpel caught his attention.

**+++Kill+++**

"How have you been, Ciel?" The brunet tried to smile as he stayed in step with the young Phantomhive. Claude Faustus found himself busy preparing Ciel's case file. Alan was back in charge of the ward for now, and judging by how badly the teen's anxiety was getting to him, it was a good thing someone else took over.

"Ciel?" He noticed the younger flinch, not looking up from the path they were walking along. There were bruises along the youngers arms, and when he had stretched that morning, Alan had noticed more extensive damage to the child's torso. It was disturbing, but when he asked where they'd come from, the patient had refused any type of answer. "Ciel, you know that if your current doctor is mistreating you, anything that's happened would be stricken from record. Are you alright?"

Blue eyes slowly looked up, the visible sapphire pool sparked with a bit of hope. "You're going to have to speak up. We don't have a lot of time you know. We're down to a week; we're doing the best we can."

"We?" The voice was scratchy, unused.

"Doctor Michealis doesn't like how this is playing out."

"I knew he was attached…" Ciel chuckled awkwardly.

"He was working very hard on this case. I don't blame him." Alan said honestly.

"So… you want to help him?"

"Very much." the brunet nodded. "If I can be honest Ciel, I don't think we can make much of a difference in the days left, even if Claude got found out. There's very little evidence pointing to Alois, no standing evidence against Claude… and you did have amnesia spells."

"Are you saying I'm doomed?" Ciel stopped walking, staring at the man.

"I'm saying that if you enter that courtroom, you're only going to be locked up permanently. Maybe here, maybe somewhere else… Either way, the odds are against you."

"So what do I do?" The Phantomhive demanded.

"You run." Both males jumped at the new voice, though Alan calmed the moment he recognized the dark haired man.

"Sebastian…" Ciel stood frozen, actually feeling relieved to see the man again.

"Oh Ciel Phantomhive, what a mess you've gotten yourself into." He shook his head, moving closer to rest his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to have to do to save you this time?"

For that moment, things seemed to phase back. Nothing changed – not physically – but Ciel knew that voice; he knew that tone. It was _his_ Sebastian.

"Run?" He had nearly forgotten Alan.

The raven haired looked back to the other doctor with a smirk. "What I'm about to say could get you into trouble, Doctor Humphries. If you would like to look someone in the eye and honestly say that you don't know anything, you should leave now."

"I already know you're up to something and didn't report suspicious behavior. I'm staying."

"Excellent. I could use your help."

**+++End Chapter Fourteen+++**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: … I am seriously sorry for the creepy Claude scene… You have no idea how bad it was before I cut and re-edited it. Seriously, disturbed myself after I realized what I was writing.<strong>

**That entire scene is based off the song "Blind Torture Kill" by Suicide Commando. If you like creepy shit, go for it. **

**I don't like Claude; and it's actually really hard for me to get in that state of mind. So I watched one of the Saw movies last night and tried to watch Silent Hill but couldn't find it… **

…**. Love you?**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ah, I've missed this particular baby, for all it likes to mess with my mind. No worries about the creepiness, I know certain stories have to go there, and this is one of them (and I've creeped myself out too sometimes, usually after far too much Criminal Minds...^^;). I'm glad you didn't get too explicit though; torture is generally one of those things best glimpsed as a silhouette so as to get the point across, but still remain tasteful.<strong>**  
><strong>**I'm excited for those last two chapters! Let's if i could use a squee icon here, there would be a line dedicated to them ;P"**

**-Vivacia18**


End file.
